


A Trip Through A Haunted House

by Random13245



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gore, HS!AU, Haunted Houses, M/M, very very light gore but gore nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/Random13245
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!AU (if you squint) where Sam, Dean, and Castiel venture through a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Through A Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went to a haunted house with a few friends. Things got pretty gay pretty fast.

"It'll be fun, I swear." Dean said for umpteenth time.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked cautiously.

"Caaasss, we are literally in the line right now. You've paid for your ticket." Dean groaned.

"Yes, but look at all the fake dead bodies just... hanging around here!" Castiel gestured to the rather gorey waiting line. Hanging from the ceiling were several body parts and waist-up mannequins covered in fake blood. Some had intestines hanging out of their ripped open guts.

"It sets the mood. It's a haunted house, Cas, you agreed to come."

"There's clowns." Sam pointed out fearfully.

"You guys are seriously gonna chicken out? _In the line?_ " Dean looked at them disbelievingly.

"No." They both said in unison.

"Good. Now, kindly shut the fuck up." Dean concluded.

It took a good half an hour to get through the whole line. This half hour, despite just being the line, included a few scares from a clown and a weird guy on stilts with a gas-mask. There was a brief encounter with a zombie doctor who was hiding in one of the porta-potties, but Castiel refuses to recount that tragedy.

When they finally hand their tickets to the Ragedy Anne Doll standing at the entrance, Dean can hardly wait any longer. He almost runs through the first, empty corridor, but he restrains. At the end of the corridor, there's a black curtain with a sign next to it that says "VORTEX." Dean has no idea what that means, but nonetheless pushes the curtain out of the way and steps forward.

And then everything is spinning. They three of them can hardly get their bearings on the narrow bridge that they now stand on. Around them, a circular tube paint with candy-cane stripes- except orange and black- is spinning. It makes it feel like the bridge they're on is moving around, too, and provides a nasty case of vertigo in all of them.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna puke!" Castiel cried out.

"Me too!" Sam agreed.

"Great way to start!" Dean adds sarcastically.

After what feels like an hour- but was really only a few seconds- they exit the Vortex. Another black curtain leads them into...

A maze. Made of mirrors. To add to the confusion, there are zombie nurses running around the maze and snatching people away from their groups. Dean reaches out and puts his hands on the mirrors either side of him to get a grip on where he is. They're all still a bit dizzy from the Vortex.

Dean wouldn't have noticed Castiel being swiped away by a zombie nurse carrying a pair of fake scissors if it weren't for Sam crying out, "We've lost Cas!" Dean swore under his breath and twisted around. It was hard to navigate when he kept running into himself, but he eventually found Castiel.

"You okay, man?" Dean yelled over the background noise.

"No, I just had a girl dressed as a nurse who's a zombie try to shove scissors up my nose!" Castiel cried out.

"You're fine." Dean decided for him, grabbing him by the hand and yanking him- with Sam in tow- back into the maze. Just as the lights cut out. Dean felt someone's hands grab onto his hips. He really hoped it wasn't a complete stranger thinking they're grabbing their friend.

"Its dark!" Castiel informed him. Dean realized that it was probably Castiel grabbing onto him.

"No dip! Keep walking!" Dean said. "Sammy? You behind Cas?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Sam called out.

They only managed a few steps before the lights started to flicker and strobe like crazy.

"Shit." Dean mumbled under his breath as he started to feel a bit dizzy. "Keep walking, we gotta get out of here!" Dean yelled to Castiel and Sam. He wasn't sure how much more of the stobe lights he could take.

Upon reaching the end of the mirror maze, they were greeted with yet another black curtain. This one lead into a room with giant black airbags on either side that went from neck to ankle. Walking through it didn't really seem scary, but the hands reaching out at the bottom of the airbags did. They were stark-white and bloody and kept reaching out to grab their feet as they walked through the giant airbags. It was made a a little easier for Dean when he started picturing the poor people who's job it is to reach out at their ankles while they're probably laying on the ground. Castiel, however, didn't find any humour in it.

"I'm feeling extremely claustrophobic..." He mumbled.

When they finally escaped the airbags, they were in a room with fake chains and body parts hanging from the ceiling.

"Chains... kinky." Dean muttered sarcastically. They pushed through the body parts- which upon further inspection a few pieces look like they belonged to a zombie hooker- and found themselves in another room.

A hospital-looking room. Except less white, clean, and sterile and more brown, musty, and filthy. The body on the operating table was a mash of different parts from different bodies. Like if Dr. Frankenstein forgot which way the head went on his monster.

A large, burly man dressed as a mad doctor was stalking up to them. He had a scalpel in his hand.

"C'mere, pretties!" He called to the trio. Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed onto Dean in a rush. The man seemed to notice. "Nervvvooouuss, dearie?" He whispered into Castiel's ear. He held Castiel's arm, causing Castiel to lose his grip on Dean. "No reason to be... I won't hurt you..." Castiel watched at Dean and Sam disappeared behind another black curtain, probably not even noticing Castiel had been held back. The guy let Castiel go after a moment and Castiel ran to the black curtain.

Much to his surprise, Dean and Sam were there waiting. "You just keep getting snatched away, eh?" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's arm and yanking him along. They walked down a long corridor that ended in another black curtain, which Dean was getting pretty sick of seeing.

Another Vortex lie on the other side of the curtain. Except, this one had a large man blocking the end. Castiel, bravely, stepped onto the bridge first. He gripped the bridge with a death grip in an attempt to steady himself. The man moved to allow Castiel through. Then Sam made it by successfully. Dean was thinking he wasn't going to be so lucky.

Lo and behold, the man blocked his way.

"Can I-?" Dean stepped forward. The man blocked him again. Then he opened up his arms in a 'go right ahead' motion. Dean took a step and the man blocked him again. "Oh, okay, we're gonna play that game."

Step by slow step, Dean made it off the Vortex bridge. He caught up to Castiel and Sam. "I feel sick." He mumbled.

They were in another corridor. This was one littered with leaves and other fake foliage and it led into a large room decorated to look like a graveyard. There was a dirty looking man with a shovel inside the center fence of the graveyard who was banging away with the shovel. It seemed like if he swung anymore vigourously, he'd hit them when they passed by. He didn't by a long shot, but an actor dressed as a ghost attached to a harness on the wall nearly did when they swung out at them from the side. Dean, now bringing up the rear with Sam in front instead, was no where near being hit and the actor was swinging back to their spot when he walked by.

And, you guessed it, another black curtain. This one opened up to a jumpscare. A dark haired man, who Sam thinks has blood on his face but he doesn't pay close attention, jumps out at them, screaming. Sam can't help but scream, causing Castiel to scream, too. After the man was another set of airbags. Except this time, they were full body. In the confusion of walking through the airbags, Castiel _may_ have accidentally touched Dean's butt. When they were out of it, Dean confirmed this.

"So, how'd my ass feel?" He elbowed Castiel playfully. Castiel was too embarrassed to answer.

The next room was a bloody playroom with a youngish looking girl in a tattered tutu. She was holding a large, but fake, butcher's knife.

"Come play with me come play with me come play with me..." she chanted. Both Sam and Castiel just shook their heads and pressed on, but Dean, being a sarcastic asshole, stopped.

"Sure." He told the girl. She let out a shrill giggle and ran the fake knife along the back of his neck. Dean suddenly regretted this, and pressed on, but the girl followed them. She screeched pounded the knife on the wall.

"PLAY WITH ME PLAY WITH ME PLAY WITH ME!!" She belted and started running after them. The trio had to start running to avoid her.

When Sam suddenly stopped running, Dean found himself colliding with Castiel. They grabbed onto each other's arms to balance themselves. They may have held onto each other for a second or two longer than necessary, but neither was admitting to it and neither was complaining. Sam was, though.

"C'mon, guys, you can have your gay moment when we're out of here."

And that was sooner than anyone of them would've thought, since the next black curtain would lead them into a large room with tables set up with concessions and general tourist-y stuff and photo-ops. They were out.

"You were pretty scared." Dean teased Castiel.

"No, I wasn't!" Castiel protested. He subconsciously was leaning closer to Dean.

"Oh, you were. I heard you screaming!" Dean joked. Their faces were mere centimeters apart now. Off to the side of them, Sam rolled his eyes.

"If you guys are gonna kiss give me a heads up so I can turn around." He groaned.

Castiel and Dean exchanged a look. Then, without warning Sam, they kissed. Sam groaned loudly.

"Thanks for the heads up, assholes."


End file.
